Black-One
Black-One is a Spartan-II from Reach (not her birth planet). She arrived in-game on Sept 20th and currently lives in Spartan Haus. age: 41 origins: Halo, canon app link: here hmd: here played by: Lainie contact: ' aim @ literallynailed email @ lainiepie @ gmail . com plurk @ machinisms Setting So a long time ago in a galaxy far far away, there were these guys called the Forerunners. The Forerunners were a super advanced race that were the pimps of the galaxy until they came down with a parasitic space AIDS called The Flood and everything went to shit. The Flood pretty much nearly wiped them out, so they built a bunch of these high tech installations to study it, and the Halo arrays, which they pretty much used to wipe out all life, thus eliminating the Flood while killing themselves. Yay. But the story about the Halos is not important for this subplot. So here comes humans. Humans survived the whole Halo thing by the fact the Forerunner preserved the species along with a bunch of others, and lived on to have our long bloody history of killing each other. Eventually humans got tired of killing each other and decided to turn their eyes to space, in which they met up with new people to kill. Or rather, the new people wanted to kill humans. Enter the Covenant. The Covenant is a religious union of a few alien species, and they decided that the human race were a bunch of heretics and needed to be wiped out. So begins a long, bloody, brutal war. To fight against the Covenant, the UNSC put together a number of programs to try and create soldiers that could hold their own against the massive fighting power of the Covenant. One of those programs were the Spartan-IIs. Spartan-II's were children taken at a young age, then trained and augmented to be gigantic, super strong, super smart, and super fast. Thus, they are totally GAR. Fireteam Black is one of the teams of Spartans put into use, specializing in infiltration and sabotage. That means that they'd go deep into enemy space, allow themselves to be captured, then fuck the Covenant up from the inside. They were obvious pretty good at this, since they were still alive after roughly 30 years of active service. Anyway, Fireteam Black was on their way on a mission called BLOWBACK to do exactly that, when their ship was crashed by an unknown alien technology together with a Covenant ship, and then shenanigans ensued inside an ancient Forerunner Installation called 'The Line'. Pretty much, one of the old Forerunner AI there was still active, and decided to kidnap a few of the guests in its area and dissect them to see if they had immunity to the Flood. And such is the main plotline of Blood Line. Personality Black-One was not chosen to lead Fireteam Black because of rank or through demonstration. She was selected as a child and trained for the position. You have to take this into consideration for the ground work of her personality. Her role as a leader defines her as much as she defines it. She isn't a hit-or-miss situation of giving a person power before they can prove that they can handle it like royalty; One's whole being centers around her responsibility as leader. One was trained and shaped to hold herself with an air of authority. Her whole demeanor is confident and commands respect. Her mind was cultivated into being able to reason out all possibilities to decide the best actions. One manages to have the final say in decisions without being overly authoritarian. Her word is law and her team expects her not to fuck things up, but she accepts that she is not completely infallible and that her decisions operate best with the input of others. She's open to listen to the rest of team, weighing in all their opinions, but in the end they still look to her to decide the best course of action, and she will put her foot down if one of her subordinates is getting distracted. When the course of action turns out to be a bad decision, none of them really seem to blame her. For example, Two was the one who suggested allying with the Yanme'e on Verge, which One agreed with and issued the commands. When this decision went horribly awry and put them all in potentially lethal danger, Two was the one who shouldered the guilt. However, when One made the decision to leave the injured Three behind since it put the rest of the team in too much risk, Two refused to listen to the order. SPARTANS are already known to have excellent emotional control, some more than others. One seems to find a middle ground. She's not very emotional-- at least, not extremely reactive. When in Blunt Instruments, when the team is split up and they're under heavy fire, One inquires their status with a simple, "Who's dead?", and later in Blood Line when faced up against a hundred enemies with little O2, she's just as calm and casual about it as the rest of the team. She's neither negative or positive and she doesn't coddle her team. She's basically a realist and extremely blunt. She acknowledges that their job is dangerous and that they may come away with fewer numbers after each mission, but she doesn't let this become a discouragement. In Blunt Instruments, she reminds her team that if things were easy, then they wouldn't be considered 'heroes'. She isn't completely without emotions. She's capable of feeling anger and fear. Fear isn't something SPARTANS are accustomed to, but when faced with roughly around 300 or more Yanme'e, about 150 more than her estimate, it's described that One felt her stomach drop. She's capable of loving on deep levels and has a close relationship with her team, enough to become the romantic interest of the two male members, and have an intimate relationship with one of them. She also attaches very easily to others, swiftly welcoming Iona into their little 'family', which is shown by the transition of her calling her simply 'AI' to her name. One also can form an uneasy friendship with a would-be enemy in just a few hours, in which she bonded with a sangeilei and later saved his life. As a child, she's seen to be bitterly angry as she's alone in the brig after her relationship with Three was discovered and forcefully ended. However, though her relationship resulted in a horrible beating by Red Team -- including the loss of her eye -- when interrogated who had done that to her by a superior, she does not tell. She doesn't seem to hold any resentment towards Red Team either, probably shouldering the responsibility of her immature actions herself. Though she is fully aware it was Four who squealed on her, she shows no resentment towards him and is still extremely close and loyal to him, later voicing this forgiveness. The same goes for the rest of Team Black. They're her family and nothing can change that. One's one fault about her emotions is that when something negative happens to her, she refuses to talk about it and instead bottles up all her negative emotion. As she forgives easily, it doesn't cause much resentment, but she will go to the point of not voicing an apology or her forgiveness. One's single quirk would have to be her sense of humor. As a child, she was noted for playing pranks on her fellow SPARTAN team members, such as spiking their food. Now that she's grown, her sense of humor is a little more muted, but she does come up with cute nicknames for things, such as calling a train a "choo-choo" as well as phrasing things humorously in what would normally be a serious situation, such as conversing with a fellow prisoner, a sangheili, like they were buddies. Her humor can lean towards somewhat sarcastic at times, mostly in the face of a grim situation, but as mentioned before, she's never really downright negative. Abilities & Weaknesses Spartan-II's have been enhanced beyond normal human physical characteristics, as well having been born with nearly perfect genetic and mental characteristics. Spartan-II's tend to be around 7'-7'5 tall and have bodies that are in extremely excellent shape. They have muscles far denser than those of a normal human, causing an increase of muscle mass, as illustrated here: One can lift three times her body weight (about about 400 kg), without her armor, has a reaction time in the miliseconds, and run at a top speed around 55 km/h. She also has an extremely quick recovery time and eyesight so good she has virtual night vision. For more information about Spartan-II augmentations, the wiki has the listing here: http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/SPARTAN-II_Augmentation_Procedures#cite_note-reach-0 In the armor, all these physical attributes are enhanced even beyond that. Her armor is also colored black to allow her to blend easier into shadows and her HUD has a field of view of nearly five thousand meters. She also has the ability to implant a seventh-generation Smart AI into her armor. Character Relationships Canon *'Black-Two *'Black-Three' *'Black-Four' *'686 Ebullient Prism' ---- *'Noble One' *'Noble Two' *'Noble Four' *'Noble Five' *'Lance Corporal Dante aka 'Rookie' ' *'Private Blake O'Brien' Non-Canon *'Red' *'Freelancer Agent York' *'Commander Shepard' *'Shockwave' See Also Internal and external links of interest. Examples include your character's house page, events they partook in, important canonmates, outside resources for more details on your character, and so on. Category:taken characters